A series of Maria Holiciscious moments
by Rueka
Summary: Short stories. Inspired by Karin Ochibi-chan 3 They'll probably be mostly MariKana but I'll try to vary it a bit. The ratings may vary but if it's for a mature audience I'll put a warning at the beginning of that chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Here are a bunch of fictional Maria Holic moments/mini stories (?). I think of lots of fantazies while thinking about Maria Holic and I want to share them to contribute more to the Maria Holic fanbase but I don't have the time or motivation to write whole stories for each one (although I certainly have the time and motivation to read fanfiction. Oh My~) so here as I stated above are a few short fanfictions! Ohyay! I hope to write at least one a week since they're short so I hope you like them~! **

**Inspired by Karin Ochibi-chan **

**Elementary Graduation Essay**

"what I want to be the most is a princess. I want to be a pretty princess so that my prince will come and pick me up." Mariya read from Kanako's Elementary graduation essay. How interesting,"So, she used to like men, I see..". He glanced up at Kanako to see her whole face turn scarlet and then for her to run away screaming. Typical. But something had bothered him a bit.. a look in Kanako's eyes as if she remembered something. Mariya also felt a bit of a memory put he couldn't quite put his finger on it. So frustrating!

That night as he was going to sleep he had recalled a promise he had made as a child with a girl he had a tiny thing with. She had dark hair and was a bit taller than most people her age. She had thought he was a prince and he played along with it to make her do what he wanted. He had promised that girl that he'd come back for her and Mariya Shidou never breaks his promises.

…

"Shit!"

"GAHH!" Kanako screamed from her bed.


	2. Air Hostess Mariya-san

**Air Hostess Mariya-san**

Kanako sighed as she took her seat in an outside seat in the plane to Hong Kong. Ever since she graduated she had had trouble finding a job since she wasted all her lessons in High school gazing upon beauties… but she'd been offered a job as 'Yuri weekly's' editor in Hong Kong and got on a plane straight away. The fact that she didn't know any Chinese.. well, she'd deal with that later.

She leaned back and stretched her limbs as she examined the plane for bishoujos. She was now so used to this that she was an expert at carrying out the deed without coming off as a pervert. Ahh- "Excuse me Miss, You're causing distress to the other passengers. Please be more aware of your surroundings…~" Kanako looked behind her to see an old man squished by her seat and then up to the owner of the voice. When she saw his face she jumped back into proper position faster than you could say 'hives'. "Shitshitshitshitshitshit isn't there any escaping this demon?" Kanako thought to herself as her body remained still, scared of getting in more trouble with Satan (Mariya).

"…Thank you very much…._pig_" he said as he passed by her and went up with the other flight attendants to demonstrate what to do in case of an emergency. His smiley and sweet façade was as good as ever if not better. So sweet…Kanako felt a gush of blood squirt through her nose. He pulled off a hostess outfit really well…

"Oh dear! Passenger, Are you alright? Come…" Mariya said as he led her behind a curtain to the empty staff area.

"Explain yourself and get a tissue for god sake, your going to paint the whole plane red" Mariya demanded as he leaned against a wall and imagined he was entitled to an explanation.

"Well-" Kanako started.

"Ah, I think the bleeding's staring to st-" Mariya said in his girlish voice when the plane jolted as he leaned towards her with a tissue.

Buuuuuuuuuumpff

"Ugghh.." Kanako moaned as she opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor with Mariya on top of her, his legs around hers and his face inches away from hers..not to mention the other flight attendant who had just walked in and…

Wait. Mariya was on top of her. ON TOP OF HER. HIIIIVVEEEEESS!KYAAA!

Once Kanako recovered from her little drama and Mariya sat up (although still on kanako's legs) she realized that the flight assistant was gone and Mariya was giving her the death glare.

Once they arrived at Hong Kong Mariya was fired for disgraceful actions with a passenger and so he ended up staying with Kanako in an unknown city. Luckily he had a bit of Cantonese.


End file.
